transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Comcast
IHQ Troop Hall(#817 RDLtN) Within this part of Imperial Headquarters are the barracks for the troops themselves. There are two large sets of double doors leading from this area, one leading to the Central Hall, the other to the Training Room. Next to the training room's entrance is a large rack of both ranged and melee weapons for use in training. Near the Central Hall's doorway are several computer terminals to access the Decepticon database for reports, orders, and general information available to the ranks. There is enough room for all who wish to set up quarters within Nightsiege. Fleet, having returned from duty on Charr, is stopping by the small quarters he keeps in the troop’s hall of IHQ. Comcast storms into the Troop hall, datapad in hand. His face is dour, and he's obviously in a bad mood. The Seeker looks at the screen, then up. "Where the /slag/ is Reflector?" He asks noone in particular. Fleet, being something of a no one in particular, not to mention the only one nearby, answers a bit timidly, "I, er, haven't seen him since coming here, to be honest." Comcast grunts. "Stupid slagging.." he starts to mutter. "You'd think that his demotion and my succession as DCI commander would teach him a lesson. But when he realises he's talking to another Seeker, (one he doesn't really have much to do with,) he calms down. That's the thing about Comcast, he's big on his Seeker kind. He looks Fleet in the eyes, as if trying to recall his name. Then finally.. "Fleeeeeet." He says, extending the word as if it will help his memory. "You're Fleet, right?" Fleet nods a bit haltingly. "That's right, sir." Comcast hms. "And you're a grunt now. Congratulations on the promotion." He decides to make use of his datascreen, calling up Fleet's file. While it loads, he casually asks, "So what division have you been transferred into?" Fleet shrugs a single shoulder. "Military operations, sir." "No need for the sirs." Comcast says, "We're all Brethren here, all Seekers." He's only after formality when Galvatron or someone from high command is nearby, or when he's in a bad mood. "But that promotion was a while ago, where were you?" Flee looks away and down, like he really does want to flee. "Just around. More out of the way posts, mostly. Charr most recently." Comcast notices the somewhat shy Seeker as he shuffles about. Comcast can empathyze, after millions of years of deactivation, he developed a complex about Cybertron. But why would Fleet feel the same way? Comcast eyes Fleet. "Is.. there a problem?" Fleet shakes his head. "No, not really. I just... tend to be a touch jumpy when I've been uprooted, is all." He smirks slightly. "You'd think a Transformer would take change a bit better, no?" Comcast sniffs, and a smile forms on his face. "You'd think.. then again it took me a while to readjust after being reactivated. It'll happen to you too. Just go with the flow." Fleet chuckles softly. "The flow. Right. Sure, I'll go with it..." He shakes his head slightly, trying to force himself to relax. The tension is visible even in the tips of his wings, which shudder from time to time when he isn't concentrating on keeping them still. The yellow seeker then cocks his head slightly. "But S- er, Comcast, you mentioned looking for Reflector earlier? Is there anything I could help you with?" Comcast ughs. "Don't remind me of him. Three bodies and not a single mind between them." He is getting angry again, so he too forces himself to calm. Yay, the emotional seeker show! "I need to receive some intelligence from him. No wonder I took his job." By the movements of his wings in particular and his body in general, Fleet seems to have started to relax. Now he even ventures a slight, almost mischievous smile. "Ah. Definitely nothing I can help you with, then. I'm afraid I need all the intelligence I've got." Comcast gives Fleet a funny look.. he DOES know that intelligence isn't something that you lose once you report it to someone else, doesn't he? "It doesn't matter..." He says, not sure how to gague the Seeker at this point. Flee seems almost... disappointed at Comcast's response, and even more so at his appraising looks (although, by this point, he should certainly be getting used to such glances!). He takes a few steps towards terminals near the Central Hall's doorway. "That was, erm, intended as a joke, although admittedly, not a very funny one. I... like to play with words, when the opportunity presents itself." Comcast sighs, before rubbing his optics with his hand. "No.. it's just been a little stressful. Cabin fever with all the borderline psychopathics we have during the infection.. it wasn't fun. My files are /still/ unorganised." Fleet nods emphatically. "I certainly understand that! And of course, it's not just who you're trapped with, or wasn't for me, anyway. I get very edgy if I have to go too long without stretching my wings, so to speak." Comcast hmms. "Well, I empathize with that." He too feels the desire to soar as a Seeker. "But I should hunt for Reflector.. and educate him about prompt information. Enjoy your new position Fleet..." Comcast turns and walks away, muttering quietly to himself, "And try to survive it..."